An electrical connector assembly usually comprises a first connector and a second complementary connector. In assembled condition, electrical power or signals are transmitted between two appliances through the connector assembly. Hence, the two connectors need to be firmly locked to one another.
One common way of locking together two connectors is by snap-fitting one connector housing to another one. Hence, locking is performed as a consequence of the movement of the two connectors toward one another.
Another way is by providing a locking piece which is rigid and movable on one of the housings, for example under a separate actuation by the user. In such case, it is important to make sure that the lock is actuated after the connectors have been assembled. It is also important that the lock be not actuated before the connectors have been assembled, because such actuation may prevent connection of the connectors, and/or damage the lock during this connection.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.